


Drawing the World

by Fionavar



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionavar/pseuds/Fionavar
Summary: For Jade_Sabre, who prompted me for a widojest poem even though I haven’t watched Critical Role and just like reading her fics.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 11





	Drawing the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jade_Sabre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Sabre/gifts).

He draws a thread, a thin dark line  
from all the tangled beauty of the Weave  
spun forth. It waits in his hands, heavy  
with choices and the balance of the world  
(there is nothing smaller than the point  
on which it turns) and sweet as longed-for skies. 

Fine-inked strokes on a tattered page  
\- a cat-bit corner, a stain of blood, a cheerful  
six-winged dick – spiral from his pen.  
Slowly they become a web, an arching ribcage  
to capture magic like a beating heart  
and hold his hard-spun thread secure and fixed. 

She draws a smile, surprised from a stranger’s face  
in answer to her own. An unexpected bucket  
of nervous frogs can do that, and the moment  
is remembered in darts of bursting colour  
on the crowded page before her. Her name  
is a challenge: her life must make answer. 

Her pencils flurry in eager curves, impatience echoed  
in her lashing tail. The opal-gleaming world awaits  
(so much of it, and she is smaller than she’d like  
others to believe), and some hidden wounds are hers  
to heal; some shadowed valleys are ready  
for a thousand glints of rainbowed, dancing light. 

He marks the lines, and the graceful channel  
will flood and thunder with magic. The colours  
are hers, a steady outpouring beneath dazzle  
and intended brilliance. What they draw together  
lives.


End file.
